Hari Absurd Para Jomblo
by Shigeyuki Zero
Summary: Mereka hanya sekelompok jomblo ngenes. Banyak sih yg ngejar mereka, tp siapa salah mereka pilih-pilih.. Gak ada waktu buat pacaran, mending mereka pakai buat gila-gilaan. Lagian mereka lagi nganggur karena Isayama Hajime belum ngajak mereka syuting lagi. OOC? Tentu saja... ga ada istilah jaim saat gila-gilaan. Semoga saja mereka gak jadi gila beneran pas syuting season 2 nanti.


**Hari Absurd Para Cowok Jomblo**

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin disclaimer by Isayama Hajime

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan dari fict aneh ini, kecuali perasaan seneng dan ketawa gaje saat fictnya selesai.

Author Shigeyuki datang kembali menghantui kalian, readers..

Ini fict humor pertama yang author bikin, kalo garing maapin ya... berarti author ga bakat bikin yg genre beginian

Warningnya paling...

Mungkin bahasanya agak aneh, kaya judulnya.. absurd.

Humor gagal

Bahasa maksa

Sedikit bumbu yaoi

OOC

Ditulis hanya sebagai hiburan semata

Tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan oknum-oknum tertentu yang mungkin nyelip sembarangan

Typo bertebaran

Thanks to ; youtube, fanart, , weloveit, grup fb shingeki no kyojin indonesia, dan tentu saja... semua readers yang sudi nyempetin waktu buat baca produk uji coba ini

Silahkan di fav kalo suka ehehehehe

Silahkan di review juga ahahaha

Awas Author gilaaaaa

Yohooooooo

"Udah dong thor.. kami mau maen nih.." (Eren)

"Iya thor, lu nyampah mulu dimari...!" (Jean)

"Jean, jangan kasar sama author.." (Armin yg baik hati)

"Mending kalian diem deh, ceritanya kan jadi ga mulai-mulai!" (Tuyul) *author dijitak Connie

"..." (Levi)

Bang Levi kok ga ikut komen? Kesemsem sama author chantik yaaak?

*deathglare penuh cinta dari Levi

Jangan gitu bang, ntu ga mempan buat Author.. yang ada author makin bringas lho nanti..

"Ah thor lu banyak bacot banget sih?!" (Jean) *author ditangkap idup-idup, dikarungin, kaya moe moe*

Author semakin merasa populer~

.

 **RnR**

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat dimana para aktor kece tapi jomblo berkumpul, terlihat hening dari luar. Bisa dikatakan tempat mereka berada itu adalah rumah kos-kosan. Ah mungkin lebih elit dari itu, apartemen mungkin? Ya.. sekitaran sana lah. Yang jelas tempat yang mereka tempati itu layak huni dan memiliki kamar yang cukup untuk ditinggali para jomblo ngenes.

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu bahwa mereka adalah pemeran di anime Shingeki no Kyojin yang lagi buming itu. Eren, Armin, Jean, Levi, Erwin, Connie, Marco, Reiner, Bertolt, itulah nama mereka. Mereka tinggal satu atap, bersembilan.. ya kaya SNSD gitu, mungkin suatu saat mereka punya niat buat bikin girl- ah maksudnya boyband jika kontrak syuting diputus tiba-tiba. Mau makan apa kalo sumber penghasilan mereka diputus? Meskipun kece, mereka itu juga kere. Makanya pas ditawarin main di anime, langsung seneng mereka.

Kamar disana ada 3. Satu kamar tiga orang (ya iyalah). Temen satu kamar bisa beda-beda tiap hari, gimana keberuntungan. Yang pasti dapet sial sih yang kebagian tidur sama Connie. Dia kan kalo tidur suka berbunyi (?).. selain itu kadang temennya Connie datang berkunjung tanpa diundang (read : tuyul). Connie mah gitu orangnya...

Masalah bagaimana penampakan kamar dan ruangan lain disana, jangan ditanya. Pasti tiap hari kinclong. Kan mereka punya cleaning servis gratis. Yah.. kalian tau lah dia siapa. Yup! Si prajurit terkuat umat manusia (dijamannya). Levi gak akan biarin satu debu pun hinggap disana. Tapi jangan ditanya juga gimana joroknya orang-orang satu rumahnya. itulah kenapa bang Levi suka marah-marah gak jelas kaya emak-emak yang ngantri air bersih. Dia tempramen. Saking frustasinya, dia bikin poster (ah lebih jelasnya spanduk sih) yang tulisannya gini.. 'Siapa pun yang mengotori tempat yang sudah aku bersihkan, harus menikah denganku bersihkan ulang atau siap mati kejer'. Sadis? Baginya sih biasa saja. Kalo Eren dkk suka pada sesama jenis alias maho, mungkin mereka lagi gencar-gencarnya ngotorin tuh rumah biar nikah sama spesies tamvan yang clean freak itu. Ah pesonanya memang tak tertahankan.

Lupakan tentang keadaan disana. Tuh liat, makhluk-makhluk kece kere dan gak ada kerjaan ini seperti biasa tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah, liatin layar tengtop eh salah.. maksudnya layar leptop punya Erwin. Bisa bayangin sendiri gimana satu lepton dipandangin 8 orang. Lah kok 8? Bukannya 9 orang?

Satu orang lagi sedang sibuk. Sibuk dengan hukuman cinta dari abang Levi tercintah. Si mata jamrud, bocah titan yang kelewat ganteng. Eren tadi gak sengaja ngambur-ngamburin sabun lantai di ruang tengah, jadi licin kan. Itu sengaja atau gak sih?

Makanya tuh bocah lagi asyik-asyiknya ngepel lantai sambil senandungan gak jelas.

"Hari baru koin baru~" begitulah senandungnya. Efek dari nonton spongbob pagi-pagi.

Yang lain masih mandangin laptop dengan tatapan malas. Ada yang tumpang dagu, tumpang kaki, tumpang tumpangan (?). Satu laptop itu dikendalikan oleh Jean sebagai operator handal yang sangat ap tu det di dunia maya. Sisanya sih terserah si kuda mau nyari apa di laptop itu.

Jean membuka beberapa laman sekaligus, biar efektif (katanya). Yang pertama dibuka adalah yutub. Dengan seenak jidat, si Jean nyari vidio dengan judul 'Jean yang paling ganteng sejagad'. Hasilnya dapet jitakan dari Connie.

"Lu nyari yang bener dong!" Kata si tuyul ups.. Connie.

"Apaan sih sewot! Terserah gue dong mau nyari apa! Ini kan leptop..."

"Gue." Erwin nyambung sendiri, dengan wajah datar minta dihajar tapi sayang. Jean baru inget kalo didepannya itu leptop punya Erwin. Emang sejak kapan ya Jean punya yang beginian? Si kuda kece membatin..

"Cari yang mencakup semuanya aja.." saran Armin dengan bijak.

Akhirnya Jean menurut dan menghapus mantra ajaib yang dia tulis di kolom pencarian, lalu mengubahnya dengan mantra lain yang lebih mujarab. 'Shingeki no Kyojin' begitulah bunyinya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk melihat jejeran vidio hasil pencarian. Inilah untungnya punya tempat tinggal dengan sinyal wayfay yang kenceng. Hidup serasa dalam cakupan (selama punya leptop dan gejed).

"Tuh mau liat yang mana?" Jean berucap sambil memasukkan keripik kentang yang baru dibuka.

7 pasang mata menatap layar dengan malas tapi sebenernya pengen. Belum ada yang bersuara. Paling cuma suara Jean yang makan keripik dengan hebohnya dan suara Eren yang masih menikmati hukuman dengan bunga-bunga yang menghiasi sekitar kepalanya.

"Coba itu, attack on rivaille. Kayanya seru." kata Bertolt penasaran.

Levi langsung melirik ke arah orang yang bicara barusan. Sebenernya pengen nyekik tu orang, tapi dia bingung alesannya apa. Jadi ga jadi deh.

Mendengar itu Jean langsung mengklik vidio yang dimaksud. Layar hitam yang tadinya menampakan lingkaran yang berputar kaya obat nyamuk bakar, tak lama menampilkan gambarnya.

Vidio itu berdurasi sekitar 1 menit 30 detikan. Backsoundnya lagu ost anime mereka, guren no yumiya. Tapi gambar yang muncul bukan opening hasil syuting mereka dulu. Tapi diremiks jadi terfokus pada orang yang ada di judul vidionya, Levi, yang menunjukkan keobsesiannya pada kebersihan.

Si empu tersenyum. Seneng dia. Sedangkan yang lain pengen kentut (?)

"Ganti ya?" Jean menawarkan.

Semuanya mengangguk dengan semangat, kecuali Levi tentu saja. Tapi Levi tidak bisa protes, jelas dia menghormati demokrasi. Voting yang paling banyak akan menang. Toh Levi bisa buka vidio itu nanti, dikamarnya, biar lebih privasi (privasi gimana.. 1 kamar kan ada 3 orang). Sepertinya Levi lupa dengan fakta itu.

Vidio selanjutnya yang muncul adalah vidio fanart. Dimana Eren, Jean, Levi, Erwin, Reiner dan Bertolt jadi boyband. Lagu yang mereka bawakan berjudul This Love, lagunya Shinhwa. Yang tahu lagu itu cuma Armin sih.. dia kan diem-diem seorang k-popers.

"Iih! Kok gue gak ada disana sih?!" Connie tereak dengan heboh.

"Lu gak cocok jadi boyband dengan pala plontos begitu!" Jean menimpali.

"Aku juga! Padahal kan marko polo itu terkenal!" Marco ikut bersuara.

"Aku juga tidak ada disana... padahal aku tau lagunya..." Armin bersedih.

"Armin sih pantesnya jadi girlband." seru Erwin, tanpa maksud menyakiti siapapun.

"Kalian lagi liat apaan sih? Kayanya asyik!" tiba-tiba Eren menghampiri. Memandang layar laptop paling depan. Alhasil yang lain cuma bisa liat kepala brunet menggemaskan itu.

"Lu ngalangin Ren!"

"Iya nih! Minggir dikit napa?!"

Suara lagu berhenti. Menandakan vidio sudah habis durasinya. Perlahan Eren memutar kepalanya ke arah sohib-sohib sehidup sematinya.

"Kita bikin vidio realnya yu?"

Awalnya mereka tediam. Tapi setelah melihat tekad yang tertanam dalam mata emerald milik Eren. Semuanya nyerah..

"Yaudah deh.. kita tinggal niruin gerakannya kan? Gak sulit.." kata Levi.

"Marco, Armin, botak, kalian yang ngatur pengambilan gambar ya?" Jean yang mulai serasa jadi artis bertanya, atau merintah ya?

"Enak aja lu manggil gue botak!" Connie sewot, gak sadar diri. Jadi dia dipelotitin sama semuanya. Pelototan yang bisa kebaca 'Coba? Ada rambut kaga di pala lu yang gagal panen itu?'. Sekarang Connie yang membatin.

.

.

Para spesies boyband jadi-jadian itu sudah siap dengan kemeja modis yang terlihat rapi di tubuh mereka yang tegap. Nambah kece aja mereka. Yang paling niat sih Eren.. mungkin dia lelah daritadi cuma konser sendiri pake lap pel.

Setelah nyoba-nyoba beberapa gerakan, mereka pun siap beraksi.

Musik terdengar.

Marco siap memegang handicam. Armin bawain beberapa botol akua, biar konsen. Connie pegangin alat pencahayaan, kasian banget dia.. padahal pake kepala dia juga udah cukup pencahayaannya (?)

Eren yang emang niat, langsung mengikuti alunan musik sesuai dengan gerakan yang ia lihat beberapa menit lalu. Ternyata dia inget dengan detail. Jangan-jangan dia... setiap malem latihan di kamar mandi buat nunggu hari ini o_o

Sedangkan sisanya? Aduh... amburadul. Gayanya aja selangit sok serius sebelum direkam, padahal pas sekarang mereka bergerak sekenanya, seenak cendol, seenak jidat. Tari ular, tari perut, goyang itik, goyang bang jali, goyang dumang; gak perlu disebutin siapa yang tari apa.. kalo tau, pasti muntah.

"BHAHAHAHAHA! Kok begitu sih?!" Connie mulai tidak konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya, dia malah ngakak kayak titan kepanasan.

"Serasa lu bisa!" Jean nyindir.

Merasa tertantang, Connie ikut-ikutan goyang. Makin kacaulah disana.

Eren pundung. Dia mojok di pojokan (ya iya lah mojok mah dipojokan). Teman-temannya ternyata tidak bisa diandalkan buat jadi boyband. Ya kan mereka bukan terlahir untuk itu.. mereka terlahir buat bikin rusuh (?)

Eren terlupakan. Mereka terus asyik goyang sampai lagunya abis. Eren udah gak peduli. Dia hanya berdoa dalam hati agar dosa teman-temannya terampuni, Eren anak yang baik.

"Teman-teman.." Marco bersuara, wajahnya pucat bukan main.

Sontak semuanya menoleh ke arah si markopolo (kecuali Eren yang masih ngambek)

"Aku lupa menekan tombol rekam..."

Hening..

3

2

1

"Yaaaah cape-cape gue nari sekuat tenaga dan jiwa raga!" itu Jean.

Eren yang merasa disulut api, langsung menoleh cepat.

"Apaan?! Lo cuma nari sekenanya! Nyesel gue ngajak kuda buat bikin vidio klip!" Eren sewot.

Api yang ada dimata Eren menular pada Jean, kuda jantan itu jadi ikut-ikutan marah-marah.

"Kuda lo bilang?! Dimana ada kuda huh?! Dimana? Cobaa sini bawa kemari! Gua mau naikin kudanya!"

"Ya dimana lagi?! Spesies kuda langka cuma ada disini kan?! Di depan gue! Yang lagi ngomong nyolot ke guee!"

"Heh! Lo yang mulai nyolot duluan! Masalah lu apa sih?!" Jean mulai narik kerah baju Eren, bringas banget dia.

"Loe tanya masalah gue?! Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget huh?"

Jean menggertakan giginya.

"Masalah gue, gue gak punya duit! Loe mau bantu nyumbang huh?!" lanjut Eren dengan nada yang masih nyolot.

Saat Jean mau nonjok muka unyu-unyu Eren, tangan dia ditahan sama Marco. Otomatis Jean langsung noleh, mau protes tadinya. Tapi melihat Marco menggeleng dengan wajah sabar, Jean pun melemah.

"Udah lah Jean.. maklumin aja Eren.. dia lagi PMS.." ucap Marco.

"Kamu juga Ren, kalo mau nyari perhatian Jean biar ngobrol sama kamu.. bukan gitu caranya.." Reiner ikut menasihati.

Sebenernya Eren pengen muntah dan marah-marah lagi. Udah dituduh PMS, ditambah dituduh cari perhatian Jean, disitu Eren merasa sedih. Tapi Reiner udah kaya abangnya sendiri, Eren gak berani kalo ngelawan. Kalo Marco? Ah dia anak baik-baik, Eren juga gak berani ngelawan dia.

"Kalian salaman gih, saling minta maap. Sambil pelukan juga boleh, biar greget. Kan banyak fujoshi yang baca.." kata Reiner lagi.

Jean dan Eren mual. Tapi tetep ngelakuin apa yang disuruh Reiner. Mereka kan anak baik, nurut sama orang tua.

"Maap ya Ren.."

"Gue juga minta maap ya.. sekantong."

Suaran siulan dan deheman terdengar saat mereka berpelukan. Entahlah siapa yang buat suara itu.

"Udah, pelukannya jangan kelamaan." Levi bersuara.

"Cemburu ya Lev?" Erwin nyindir.

"Cemburu sama yang mana nih? Manusia setengah titan atau manusia setengah kuda?" Reiner menimpali.

"Tch.. apaan sih."

"Dasar tsundere.."

"Iya, Levi tsundere nih!"

"Tsundere!"

"Tsundere.."

"Gue gak tsundere." pembelaan yang sia-sia Lev..

"Buktiin dong!" Connie nantang dengan lantang (?)

"Caranya?" Levi seolah polos.

"Cium yang loe sukai."

Levi pasang jurus andalannya, muka datar. Lagi mikir dia. Kalo gak dilakuin, pasti nanti dia dibully, kalo dilakuin.. masa sih harus dihadapan mereka? Teman-temannya semesum ini ternyata. Padahal kan Levi pengen lakuin di tempat sepi aja, berdua.. gak usah begini caranya. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh ia punya stok nyali yang banyak. Demi harga diri juga.

Akhirnya Levi melangkahkan kaki mendekat. Eren dan Jean hanya terdiam, ini pertaruhan hidup dan mati. Mereka berdua gak tahu tuh muka bakal disimpen dimana jika dicium sama abang Levi yang sekseh itu. Deg degan juga sih..

Dan...

Chu~

Demi titan power ranger, demi 3 dinding kamar mandi, demi lovato... Levi emang nurut sama intruksi, mencium yang dia sukai. Tapi kayaknya Levi yang polos kurang ngerti dengan perintah itu. Jadi dia nyium apa dong?

Sapu.

Ya, dia suka bersih-bersih, dia suka alat-alat kebersihan, dia suka sapu. Karena alat kebersihan yang paling dekat ia jangkau adalah sapu.. Jadi yang dia cium itu sapu. Padahal Eren yang berdiri di depan sapu tujuan Levi udah kesemsem duluan karena si pria pendek jalan ke arahnya. Dan dalam hati, Eren berguman sendiri.. 'hoy Ren! Lu harus sadar, lu masih normal, kenapa ngarep yang nggak nggak? Lu bukan maho! Tapi kenapa hati gue sakit ya...'

"Ah Lev... lu mah gitu orangnya.." Reiner kecewa.

"Emangnya kenapa? Kan gue udah penuhin suruhan lo."

"Tau ah..." bagian Reiner yang pundung, mojok di tempat bekas Eren tadi.

"Ganti baju yuk? Gerah nih..." Bertolt berkoar, merasa terabaikan.

"Ajakannya ambigu.." Connie mulai ketularan Reiner.

.

.

"TATAKAE! TATAKAEEE!" Eren tereak-tereak penuh semangat, beberapa jam setelah kejadian kegagalan bikin vidio klip.

"SUSUMEEEE!" Erwin tak kalah semangat.

"KITANEEEE!" Levi juga tereak-tereak.

"Siapapun... hentikan mereka..." Armin mengeluh sambil memegangi telinganya yang bisa saja tuli mendadak jika terus disuguhi suara yang tanpa toa saja sudah sekencang itu.

Reiner yang lagi mandangin gejetnya sambil ngupil cuma komentar keenaknya.

"Biarin lah Min.. kali-kali.. anggap aja hiburan."

Armim tersenyum getir.

"Emang si Eren sama Levi lagi ngapain sih? Kalo Erwin kan jelas lagi naik sepeda yang gak maju-maju itu." Komen Connie.

"Sepedanya emang gak bakalan maju keleeusss." Balas Jean yang lagi main congklak sama Marco.

"Eren ama Levi lagi dimana?" Tanya Bertolt penasaran.

"Dikamar." ucap Erwin santai sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Mendengar informasi itu, Reiner langsung melotot. Dia berhenti ngupil, gejetnya ia simpen dimeja. Jiwa fujoshinya terpanggil.

"Kenapa Ner?" Connie keheranan.

"Lo semua tau apa yang bisa dilakuin 2 orang di ruangan yang sama?" Reiner tiba-tiba jadi horror.

"Saling nonjok."

"Main kuda-kudaan."

"Ngobrol."

"Diskoan."

"Aargh! Bukan itu maksud gue!"

"Lah terus apa? Kan lo nanya yang bisa dilakuin 2 orang di ruangan yang sama, ya kita jawab.."

Reiner berdiri, menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Kemudian menghembuskan napas dengan keras, terlihat kaya kingkong lagi marah *ups..

"Make a baby.." akhirnya Reiner ngucapin maksud mesumnya. Serius banget malah.

"Hah? Mereka berdua kan cowok! Mana bisa bikin anak!" Jean nyerocos, sedikit tidak tega kalo si brunet unyu-unyu diapa-apain sama Levi. Tsunderenya nambah satu nih..

"Duh.. kalian terlalu polos.." Reiner geleng-geleng khawatir. Dia berlagak seperti bapak yang yang ngajarin anak-anaknya buat jadi mesum kaya dia.

"Cowok yang belum pernah gandeng cewek, bisa aja sukanya sama orang terdekat, sahabat sendiri, meskipun dia cowok juga. Banyaknya ff yang pake pairing maho kan gak dikit, bisa aja mereka mau nyoba sendiri di kehidupan nyata.." Reiner sok bijak.

"Lu juga belum pernah gandeng cewek. Berarti lu juga maho dong?!"

"Kalian juga belum bernah, bego."

Semuanya hening. Mulai menanyakan kewarasan diri sendiri dalam hati. Kecuali Reiner yang lagi mikir yang mesum-mesum.

"Sekarang kita fokus aja sama RiRen." Putus Reiner.

"RiRen? Siapa itu?" Armin tanya dengan polosnya.

"RiRen itu singkatan dari pairing Levi Eren." Ucap Reiner sotoy, seolah sudah menjadi fujoshi sejatieh.

"Oh..." respon Armin ngerti.

"Kita harus intipin mereka!" lagi-lagi Reiner memutuskan.

Yang lainnya sih cengo. Sebenernya gak mau ganggu privasi Levi dan Eren, kalo memang mereka berdua lagi anu-anu. Tapi nyali mereka langsung tumbuh pas denger suara Levi dari dalem kamar.

"Apa aku terlalu keras?" Begitu bunyinya. Kemudian balasan dari Eren terdengar malu-malu.

"A-ah.. tidak.. aku malah berterimakasih. Untung saja kau yang ada disini, jadi.. tidak akan ada yang tau.."

Jger!

Petir serasa menyambar tiba-tiba. Kata-kata yang mereka denger barusan sudah pasti sangat ambigu. Apalagi bagi Reiner yang langsung pasang telinga didepan pintu kamar. Mulai merasa penasaran, yang lain juga ikut-ikutan nguping. Kecuali Erwin yang lebih memilih terus ngayuh sepeda, siapa tau bakal maju. Dan Armin, dia takut Eren marah kalo dia nguping privasi sang sohib.

"A-aaah.. Levi, k-kau melepasnya terlalu cepat! Kau hampir meninggalkan jejak di kulit mulusku ini!"

"Memangnya kenapa jika meninggalkan jejak? Kan bagus, itu kenang-kenangan dariku agar kau terus ingat hari ini."

Wajah si tukang nguping bersemu merah. Ini live-action pertama yang mereka dengar seumur hidup.

Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara desahan, dan tawa kecil. Pertanyaan besarpun semakin membayang di benak para tukang nguping.

"Buka paksa yu? Kalo Eren hamil kan kita yang berabe.. pasti dia ngidam yang aneh-aneh nanti.." Connie memberi usul.

"Lagian season 2 bentar lagi.. kalo Eren hamil, nanti dia syuting gimana? Nanti kita bilang apa ke sutradara?" Marco membayangkan dengan horror.

Semuanya saling berpandangan.

Dan sebuah suara terdengar lagi dari dalam.

"Punyamu besar juga ya.. Ren.."

Mati.

Sontak mereka langsung dobrak pintu (yang padahal gak dikunci sama sekali). Mata mereka membelalak saat melihat 2 orang yang ada di kamar itu.

Eren lagi duduk dilantai, masih pake baju sih.. tapi celananya udah gak dipake, menyisakan celana dalam panda yang unyu-unyu terlihat. Eren juga asyik makan cemilan yang bejibun didepannya. Sedangkan Levi? Dia lagi berdiri, pegang kipas angin yang terus muter menghasilkan angin tak alamiah (?). Kipas angin itu di arahkan ke celana basah yang tergantung di jemuran dadakan yang dibikin Levi. Dan semuanya yakin kalo celana itu punya Eren.

"Kalian lagi ngapain..?" Marco bertanya dengan wajah syok.

Eren yang malu karena pake celana dalem aja langsung ngumpet di bawah ranjang. Alhasil Levi yang harus jawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tadi pas dia bersihin sarang laba-laba, dia kepeleset.. jatuh.. celananya jadi basah kena air pel-an yang gue bawa karena emang lagi pel. Jadi gue keringin celananya pake ini. Stok celana bersih punya dia kosong katanya."

"Tapi Reiner bilang kalian lagi bikin bayi!" Connie keceplosan.

Alis bang Levi berkerut.

"Hah? Cowok kagak bisa bikin bayi kalo gak ada cewek."

"Tapi Reiner bilang-" mulut Connie langsung disumpal pake kaos kaki sama Reiner. Tuh pala plontos mulutnya ember banget kaya gayung (?)

"Terus apanya yang gede dari Eren?" Marco bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Ukuran celananya."

"Terus apa yang terlalu keras dan meninggalkan jejak itu?" Marco bertanya lagi.

"Pas gue narik celananya biar lepas."

"Bentar.. jadi lu yang lepasin celananya?" Kali ini Reiner yang tanya.

"Iya. Emang kenapa?"

Reiner gak jawab. Dia malah senyum-senyum mesum dan langsung meninggalkan lokasi kejadian. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang lagi dipikirin di titan armored itu. Tak ada yang peduli juga.

Satu per satu mereka bubar, sadar diri kalo mereka udah terhasut sama pikiran jorok Reiner sampai mencurigai sohib mereka yang nggak nggak.

"Eren.. kalo gak ada celana, mending pinjem punyaku aja. Daripada begitu.. kamu harus hati-hati sama Reiner.. dia berbahaya." Armin akhirnya ikut masuk ke kamar ternyata.

Dan kesalahpahaman itu berakhir dengan sendirinya.

.

- **owari** -

.

Epilog..

Seseorang sedang diwawancarai di ruangan gelap. Suaranya disamarkan. Wajahnya disensor. Layaknya pelaku kejahatan di reportasi investigasi.

Di layar televisi tertera nama orang yang diwawancarai itu, tertulis 'kudalangka (nama disamarkan)'

"Jadi, sejak kapan anda menyukai Eren?" Sang pewawancara mulai bertanya.

"Sejak.. negara api menyerang.."

"Kenapa anda memilih menyukai sesama jenis?"

"Ya... maunya sih suka sama cewek bohay.. tapi susah nyarinya, adanya di fandom sebelah.. jadi si Eren saya embat, toh dia juga bohay.. yah namanya juga usaha mas.."

"Selain itu apa ada alasan lain?"

"Fujoshi setiap tahunnya bertambah, siapa tau kalo saya kaya gini saya jadi dapet job, dapet penghasilan tetep, buat menghidupi keluarga.."

"Apa tau resiko dari tindakan anda?"

"Kurang tau sih mas.. mungkin mual dan muntah-muntah, bisa kanker juga karena susah disaring dalam hati. Lalu... mungkin cewek yang mau sama saya cuma fujoshi semua.."

"Apa ada rencana untuk berhenti?"

"Nanti aja deh mas.. kalo saya udah dapet jodoh.. cewek bohay idaman saya dari dulu.. mikasa alamaak."

"Bukahkah itu tidak akan pernah terjadi? Mikasa kan udah punya kecengan.."

"Iya tau.. kecengan Mikasa tuh Eren kan? Makanya setidaknya, meskipun gak bisa dapetin Mikasa.. dapetin Eren yang jadi kecengan Mikasa juga udah cukup buat saya.. jadi kan Mikasa gak bisa sama Eren. Sebenernya itu niat pertama saya."

"Niat pertama? Berarti sekarang niatnya udah beda?"

"Aduh.. gimana bilangnya ya.. si Eren emang bisa bikin klepek klepek, mukanya juga unyu-unyu.. pengen banget saya karungin. Kayanya saya emang naksir beneran sama Eren.."

"Hmmm... sudah kuduga.."

Wawancara akhirnya berakhir tanpa diminta. Siapa saja yang sudah melihat tayangan ini, tetaplah waspada. Anda bisa cari di gugel bagaimana caranya bedain Eren yang berboraks dan yang asli (?). Jadilah konsumen yang pintar memilih mangsa kalian, waspadalah.. waspadalah..

.

 **-Owari (lagi)-**

.

.

Aneh ya? Author pikir juga begitu...

Tapi author harap readers semua suka...

Oh iya, ada beberapa kata yang emang sengaja ditulis tidak lazim (?) Kaya yutub, leptop, aptudet, tamvan, gejet, gugel, dkk. Itu bukan typo ya~ sengaja ditulis gitu kok hehehe

Kalo nemu typo yang asli, berarti anda beruntung wkwkwkwk

Jangan dibully yaaaa

Author pergi sekarang kok...

Dah dadah~ dah! Dadaaah~ (ih jijik)

Kecup manja

-author shigeyuki-


End file.
